


Alec - 0%

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Magnus, Clingy Alec, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is worn out and needs to recharge his batteries. Luckily he has his own personal adapter - Magnus!





	Alec - 0%

Alec was in a terrible mood. He was grumpy, hungry, but most importantly, he was out of Magnus and he was slowly falling into despair. He was sitting in his office and was feeling sorry for himself. He had still shit ton of work to do, but it was a long day. He was dealing with useless idiots for the whole day (the Clave visited) and he was officially sick of it. If only there could be some miracle that would make all of those piles of work disappear. Alec needed Magnus to recharge his batteries, because at the time it looked like this:

**Alec – 10%**

Yep, he still had 10% of his energy, but even that was dropping – even faster than his phone's battery and he was now slowly sliding down his chair. There was a knock at the door and he looked up. ''What now?'' whined Alec and the door slowly opened, Underhill slowly stepping inside and Alec's jaw dropped when he saw the other pile of files that his friend had brought over to him.

**Alec – 5%**

It instantly dropped by 5% and it was going to go into negative if he would spend more time in there. ''What's all of this?'' asked Alec, horror filling his eyes and Underhill cleared his throat when he saw the already huge pile of reports that Alec had to read through and he pressed his lips together. ''Say it isn't so – this is all for me?'' whined Alec and Underhill nodded. Okay, so what would be the best way to run away? Open the window, active the runes and just jump, running over to his husband's safety. Yep, sounded like a good plan.

''I'm sorry, boss,'' said Underhill and rubbed the back of his neck. ''The Clave was merciless today,'' he said and Alec nodded. What a bunch of dicks, why did he have to go through all of that? It was just pages upon pages about boring stuff that didn't really matter. They never discussed things that really mattered. 

''What a bunch of dicks,'' mumbled Alec and whined.

**Alec – 3%**

Alec was practically lying on top of his desk and sighed sadly. ''I agree,'' said Underhill and then placed the files onto Alec's desk and he was already getting a headache as he continued to observe that huge, scary file. ''Maybe I could help you out?'' asked Underhill and Alec perked up, nodding, because yes that would help so much!

**Alec – 10%**

Oh, he felt recharged, a little bit! ''Thank you so much!'' said Alec and Underhill only nodded. He didn't have to thank him – that was what friends were for. However, even though Alec felt recharged, that soon changed, because reading through all of that was – Alec looked towards Underhill, whose face was pale and he couldn't believe what he was reading. There were 30 pages of a report that was so badly written that it turned his stomach and he shuddered.

**Alec – 1%**

''This asshole never heard of grammar, did he?'' grumbled Underhill and looked at the fireplace in Alec's office and felt a  _ burning _ wish to burn it. It deserved to be burned. ''How about we burn it?'' asked Underhill and Alec started laughing. It was so odd to see Underhill like that. He never really snapped, so to see him like this was hilarious, but also so relatable.

''I don't think the Clave would be too happy with that,'' chimed Alec and Underhill shrugged it off.

''I don't really care,'' said Underhill and went closer to the fireplace. ''I wanna see it  _ burn _ , oh boss, can I please burn it?'' whined Underhill, but before he would be able to do some damage, Alec quickly took the report from him. That was until he went through it quickly and he just felt his stomach turning and he just gave it back to Underhill.

''Burn it,'' said Alec, his face expressionless and Underhill started laughing as he happily threw it into the flames and grinned as he watched it burned. Besides, the Clave had copies – they both knew that, so it really didn't matter. Plus, a report could always get...  _ lost _ . That was what Alec decided on and he then wanted to burn  _ all  _ of them, but that would be too much. Still, he-

**Alec – 0%**

“I need to go home,” said Alec, whiny and he literally felt dead. He didn’t want to work anymore and Underhill had to agree with him. The Clave were a bunch of assholes. Well, Alec was the Head of the Institute. “I should get me some minions that will work for me and deal with this kind of shit,” said Alec and Underhill started laughing. “You think it’s funny, huh? I’ll-”

“I don’t I’m just tired,” whined Underhill. 

“I miss Magnus,” whined Alec and was laying on top of his desk. Yes, he was like a whiny kid then, but he couldn’t help himself. He was just so done with all of it and he wanted to go to his hubby. “Can I please go home?” asked Alec and Underhill nodded.

“You should, because I’m gonna go and-”

“But the reports!” whined Alec.

“Fuck the Clave, man,” said Underhill and Alec nodded.

“Thank you, you’re such an amazing and understanding friend. You always know what to say to make me feel better,” said Alec, who had now reached a whole different level of whiny. “You’re like so amazing and understanding,” rambled Alec and Underhill started laughing. He took Alec’s phone and the younger one frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Calling Magnus for portal,” said Underhill.

“Theo you’re too good to me!” said Alec on the verge of tears.

**Alec – negative 100%**

The portal was soon there and after thank Underhill over and over again, Alec literally ran through the portal and on the other side, there was Magnus waiting for him. “Magnus! Magnus! Finally I missed you so much. Oh, it’s been horrible today. I need your hugs to recharge my batteries, because right now I’m pretty much soulless,” whined Alec and Magnus grinned, but quickly wrapped his arms around Alexander and pulled him into a tight hug. Alec hugged his husband back and melted up against him.

**Alec – 0%**

Alec smiled and didn’t let Magnus to let go off him. “Aw, you poor Angel, Theo told me how horribly the Clave was treating you,” said Magnus and kissed Alec’s cheek. Oh, the cheek kiss brought in 5% of energy and Alec smiled.

**Alec – 5%**

“Yes, it was horrible. They’re all  _ evil. _ ”

“Shh, yes, but you’re safe now, yes?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. Alec held tighter onto him and Magnus couldn’t stop smiling – clingy and whiny Alexander was adorable. “Yes, I’ll protect you from the evil Clave. I’m your shield. Aww, calm down now, Love,” said Magnus and kissed his temples and Alec sighed happily.

**Alec – 10%**

“You’re so amazing, Magnus.”

“No, you are.”

“No, you are!” shrieked Alec and pulled back, kissing Magnus’ lips.

**Alec – 20%**

“Better?”

“Mmm, a bit, I’m still at 20%,” said Alec seriously and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “I need more Magnus to recharge,” said Alec and Magnus smiled. Magnus was all smiles and Alec then sighed happily. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Magnus and then thought of another way that would get Alec’s battery up. “ _ Aku cinta kamu! _ ”

**Alec – 40%**

“Magnus, ahh!” said Alec and Magnus started laughing.

“Come, I’ll fix you something to eat,” said Magnus and as he wanted to leave, Alec wouldn’t let go off of his hand and he arched an eyebrow. “Alexander?”

“I must not unplug,” said Alec and Magnus was only laughing, but allowed Alec to hold his hand and he slowly dragged him into the kitchen, where he had a little, simple dinner already prepared for the two of them – just simple pasta. 

“Okay, you dork, follow me then,” said Magnus and Alec happily sighed.

**Alec – 50%**

“Mmm, better,” said Alec, holding Magnus’ hand and the warlock grinned.

“I kind of need my hands, if I want to stir the sauce,” said Magnus and Alec pouted, but then quickly found another way of recharging. Alec stepped behind Magnus and then wrapped his arms around his waist, giving him a back hug and he just rested his chin on top of Magnus’ shoulder and the warlock happily giggled.

Back hug + a giggle

**Alec – 70%**

“You’re adorable,” commented Magnus. 

“No, you are,” said Alec and kissed up Magnus’ neck. 

Magnus stepped to the cupboard to get some plates, but Alec wouldn’t let him move and in the end, Magnus had to set the table with his magic, Alec slowly walking with Magnus, still hugging him and the warlock was laughing again. “Angel, you need to give me some space, I want to eat and-”

“Hold my hand then,” whined Alec and Magnus happily complied. He then dropped his cat eyes on purpose and Alec was in awe.

**Alec – 80%**

Ohh, Alec felt almost recharged now and he was happily eating. Magnus’ food was so yummy, which gained him another 10% - Magnus cooked this on his own, prepared especially for his tummy, Magnus was slaving off in the kitchen and Alec was just so touched every time Magnus cooked for him. Or that he kissed him. And said that he loved him.

**Alec – 90%**

“Recovered now?” asked Magnus and Alec hummed. 

“Now quite, I’m still 10% short,” said Alec seriously and Magnus hummed, but then quickly got a great idea.

“How about after this,” said Magnus and pointed to the dinner. “I run us a bath and then we can cuddle up on the couch with Chairman and we all watch a movie – with a bunch of yummy snacks and with loads of kisses and cuddles?” suggested Magnus and Alec was already fully recharged, nodding and he couldn’t wait.

About an hour later, when Magnus was sitting in his lap, Alec wrapping his arms around him, Magnus giggling as he watched a comedy, giving Alec kisses every now and then – it was heaven.

**Alec – 100%**

Nope, that wasn’t good enough. It was more than that.

**Alec – 1000%**

Yep – that was more like that. Alec had reached his full happiness potential right there on that couch and was just a happy bunny with Magnus in his lap, Chairman by his side and with hot cocoa next to him. Heaven indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you liked it 😘😘😘


End file.
